Class Assignments
by SilverAnaya
Summary: Cast at school. Explains about the "song letter" assignment


This story goes along with the story I did - I Owe You - This basically explains how they got the assignment to write a letter. It is the cast's senior year in high school. They are going to go to the school I went to just cuz it's easier for me to write it that way. The school starts at 8 in the morning and goes till 3:05 in the afternoon. Possible OOC. Implied Ryou/Yami Bakura. Later on implied Yugi/Yami Yugi and Joey/Seto. Each hikari calls his yami "Yami" and they have different nicknames for the other yamis. Yami Bakura = Bakura for this fic.  
  
"talking"  
*****scene changes*****  
WORDS IN CAPS are emphasized  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon Yami, get up!"  
  
"Bakura cracked his eyes open and glanced at the clock. "Ryou, it's only 6:30 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah and that leaves us roughly an hour before we head off for school. And you PROMISED you'd make an effort this year."  
  
"And you're gonna make me keep it?" Bakura half-teased.  
  
"Yes. Or I won't give you any for a MONTH!"  
  
Bakura shot up from the bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!"  
  
*****  
  
Ryou and Bakura looked over their schedules. They had all their classes together. "Hmm," said Bakura, "Period One: Economics. Period Two: Algebra 2. Period Three: Unified P.E. --what's that? -A- Lunch. Period Four: Crafts 1. Period Five: Jewelry Construction. Period Six: Jewelry Casting. Period Seven: Creative Writing. Care to explain this to me, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Look Yami, we needed a few extra elective classes and I knew you liked art classes."  
  
"And the rest of these?"  
  
"Economics is a required 12th grade class. You learn about the economy and stuff. Algebra is basically math with letters added in. P.E. stands for physical education...in other words, it's gym class."  
  
"What's with the Unified part?"  
  
"It was all they had left when I registered us. Basically we help out physically handicapped students in their gym class. The Crafts and Jewelry classes are the art classes. Creative Writing is a language arts class with the focus of writing stories and stuff," explained Ryou. "And -A- lunch means we go to early lunch and THEN go to 4th period."  
  
"Oooh, early lunch." ^___^  
  
*****  
  
Well, as it turned out, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey, and Seto all had the exact same schedules.  
  
8:00-9:55 -- Economics and Algebra 2 went about as well as you could expect for a first day of school.  
  
10:00-10:50 -- Unified P.E. was completely different however. They soon found out that they would not have to dress out for the class. In fact, all they had to do was help the OTHER kids do physical activities. All in all, it turned out to be more fun than regular gym class. [1]  
  
10:55-11:20 -- Lunch was exceptionally good. [2] There were 3 main choices: regular main, pizza, and hamburgers/hotdogs. Everyone found something they liked.  
  
11:25-2:05 -- Crafts and Jewelry were interesting. In crafts they would be designing a stained glass project, cutting the glass and putting it together to make the project. [3] In jewelry construction, they would be sawing metal, drilling in metal, and making a ring. They would also learn to use the soldering torch. Bakura's eyes lit up as the teacher demonstrated the soldering torch. [4] In jewelry casting, they would be building wax models of their projects first and then casting them. [5]  
  
2:10-3:05 -- But creative writing is where the story begins. The only class where they got homework on the first day.  
  
"All of you know each other, so I want you to write a letter to someone else in this class. You must pick a song that reminds you of the person you chose. In your letter, write all the lyrics and tell the person how the lyrics remind you of them. You have until Thursday to get them done. On Friday, I will hand them back and you will give them to the people you wrote them to." The teacher then handed out the guidance sheets that explained the project more thoroughly.  
  
Bakura grinned. He already knew what song he was going to use and who he was going to write the letter to. It looked like it was going to be a good year.  
  
*****  
  
[1] - I actually took this class for most of my four years in school. It was really fun.  
  
[2] - Lunch at my school actually does taste good. ^_^  
  
[3] - I took this class too. Twice cuz I liked it so much. Too bad only one time counted towards credits...  
  
[4] - I HATE soldering. It was not fun at all. But if anyone wants to see Bakura making jewelry in either jewelry class I'll write it.  
  
[5] - Casting is basically build the wax model, weigh it, fix it up in plaster stuff, and then the teacher uses a torch (hotter than the soldering torch) to burn out the wax and melt the metal and "cast" the metal into the hole where the wax was.  
  
*****  
  
Well I've decided who I'm going to write "assignments" for. I already did Bakura to Ryou. I'm also going to do Yugi to Yami Yugi, Yami Yugi to Yugi, Joey to Seto, Seto to Joey, and Ryou to Bakura. I still need to figure out songs to do for Yugi and Yami Yugi though. 


End file.
